mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie/Gallery
Season one Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Boast Busters Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Season three Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png|Magic Duel Season five Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Trixie's grinning entrance S6E6.png|No Second Prances Trixie cutely picking up saddlebags S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Trixie "fresh out of smoke bombs" S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Twilight, Discord, and friends looking at ceremony crowd S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "they set the changelings free" S7E1.png Starlight giggling; Trixie unamused by Discord's antics S7E1.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie receiving their medals S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie looking at their medals S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie filled with pride S7E1.png Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png Starlight, Trixie, and Sunburst gasp in shock S7E1.png Starlight, Trixie, and Sunburst look concerned S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by friends S7E1.png Trixie and Thorax hug Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Trixie suggests a girls' trip to Las Pegasus S7E1.png Thorax suggests a changeling gorbfest S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png Starlight crying out "I'm not ready to leave!" S7E1.png Twilight hugging Starlight in relief S7E1.png Photo of Mane Six and friends at Our Town S7E1.png Photograph of Starlight and Trixie S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png All Bottled Up Starlight and Trixie in the castle kitchen S7E2.png Trixie "turn into a teacup!" S7E2.png Trixie tries to transfigure a salt shaker S7E2.png Trixie sees the salt shaker is unchanged S7E2.png Trixie tries casting transfiguration again S7E2.png Trixie frustrated that her spell failed again S7E2.png Trixie tries casting transfiguration a third time S7E2.png Trixie's transfiguration spell fails a third time S7E2.png Trixie squealing in frustration S7E2.png Trixie looking very frustrated S7E2.png Trixie whining to Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Trixie "how come it's not working?" S7E2.png Trixie "that could be it" S7E2.png Starlight teaches Trixie proper transfiguration S7E2.png Trixie looking down at the salt shaker S7E2.png Trixie taking a deep breath S7E2.png Trixie casts transfiguration one more time S7E2.png Trixie pleased by her successful spell S7E2.png Trixie "Starlight, I did it!" S7E2.png Trixie hugs Starlight Glimmer with joy S7E2.png Trixie tightly hugging Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer pushes Trixie away S7E2.png Trixie turns silver tray cover into a teacup S7E2.png Trixie turns sugar bowl into a teacup S7E2.png Trixie casting more transfiguration S7E2.png Trixie casts transfiguration on a pitcher S7E2.png Trixie casts transfiguration on Starlight's pastry bag S7E2.png Starlight's pastry bag turns into teacup poodle S7E2.png Starlight watches teacup poodle run off S7E2.png Trixie embarrassed S7E2.png Trixie "I pictured a teacup poodle" S7E2.png Starlight "you ruined my teacakes!" S7E2.png Trixie "I just got excited!" S7E2.png Trixie "I did a transfiguration spell" S7E2.png Trixie excited about casting real magic S7E2.png Trixie "be impressed by me!" S7E2.png Trixie imitating Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Trixie wiggling Starlight Glimmer's hooves S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer levitates Trixie away S7E2.png Trixie "you need some snacks" S7E2.png Trixie "I've got you covered" S7E2.png Trixie returns with a plain bag of pretzels S7E2.png Trixie "problem solved" S7E2.png Mane Six, Starlight, Trixie, and Spike at the train station S7E2.png Rainbow Dash "well, we are awesome" S7E2.png Rainbow Dash "we weren't the last ponies" S7E2.png Trixie and Starlight filled with pride S7E2.png Twilight invites other friends to come along S7E2.png Spike "I have three new comics" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "I promised Trixie" S7E2.png Trixie groaning S7E2.png Trixie "if anything breaks" S7E2.png Trixie "Starlight will just go back in time" S7E2.png Trixie confident in Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer laughing awkwardly S7E2.png Trixie just kidding S7E2.png Starlight "we'll take good care of the castle" S7E2.png Twilight Sparkle boards the train S7E2.png Trixie asks what a friendship retreat is S7E2.png Starlight "they're gonna bond, share laughs" S7E2.png Starlight "they're gonna sing a song" S7E2.png Trixie "gonna have so much more fun" S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie sharing a laugh S7E2.png Trixie looks at Starlight's saddlebag S7E2.png Trixie calls out to Twilight on the train S7E2.png Twilight pokes her head out the train door S7E2.png Starlight nervously gives pretzels to Twilight S7E2.png Starlight "it was supposed to be teacakes" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "it's a long story" S7E2.png Starlight waves goodbye to Twilight S7E2.png Twilight waves goodbye to Starlight and Trixie S7E2.png Starlight, Trixie, and Spike leave the train station S7E2.png Spike, Trixie and Starlight in the throne room S7E2.png Trixie and Starlight looking at a book S7E2.png Trixie thinking of a spell to learn S7E2.png Trixie "every self-respecting magician" S7E2.png Trixie "has a disappearing act" S7E2.png Trixie "maybe we could start with that" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "nothing just disappears" S7E2.png Starlight "that's technically a teleportation spell" S7E2.png Starlight "we should start with something smaller" S7E2.png Trixie shaking her head S7E2.png Trixie being loud and confident S7E2.png Trixie "goes big or not at all!" S7E2.png Trixie "just tell me how you do it" S7E2.png Starlight "magic is tied to my emotions" S7E2.png Starlight "whatever I'm feeling fuels" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "the stronger the magic" S7E2.png Trixie starting to understand S7E2.png Trixie "cutie marks took away your friend" S7E2.png Trixie "your magic was strong enough" S7E2.png Trixie "enslave an entire village" S7E2.png Starlight releases more red smoke S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer bitterly calms down S7E2.png Starlight bitter "thanks for bringing that up" S7E2.png Trixie "I'm already learning" S7E2.png Trixie "if anypony is gonna teach me" S7E2.png Trixie "whatever" S7E2.png Trixie "I'm complimenting you" S7E2.png Trixie acting a little conceited S7E2.png Trixie nudges Starlight with her elbow S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "we can give it a whirl" S7E2.png Trixie volunteers Spike to try teleporting on S7E2.png Trixie "it won't be as impressive" S7E2.png Trixie "teach away, Mini-Twilight" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer levitating an apple S7E2.png Starlight "setting some kind of record!" S7E2.png Trixie "challenge accepted!" S7E2.png Starlight explains how to teleport objects S7E2.png Spike stands out in the castle hallway S7E2.png Trixie "concentrate on teleporting" S7E2.png Trixie "doin' the spell!" S7E2.png Trixie casting teleportation magic S7E2.png Trixie teleports the Cutie Map away S7E2.png Apple lands at Starlight and Trixie's hooves S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer fainting S7E2.png Trixie giving a weak "ta-da" S7E2.png Starlight pacing in the throne room S7E2.png Starlight "made Twilight's friendship map disappear!" S7E2.png Trixie corrects Starlight on spell terminology S7E2.png Trixie "it was bound to happen" S7E2.png Trixie "my magic is getting better!" S7E2.png Trixie "I made a whole table go poof!" S7E2.png Starlight "we have to get that map back" S7E2.png Trixie "we'll find it, no big deal" S7E2.png Starlight "Twilight's never gonna trust me" S7E2.png Trixie "teleport, like you told me to" S7E2.png Starlight "you're supposed to concentrate" S7E2.png Trixie "should have told me all the steps" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer angrily face-hoofs S7E2.png Starlight runs out of the throne room S7E2.png Trixie sees Starlight leave the throne room S7E2.png Trixie levitating an apple core S7E2.png Starlight returns to Trixie in the throne room S7E2.png Trixie "there you are!" S7E2.png Trixie "you might be upset with me" S7E2.png Trixie "you never get mad at me" S7E2.png Starlight releases more angry smoke S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "not mad at all!" S7E2.png Starlight asks about the last place Trixie thought of S7E2.png Trixie "right after I did the spell" S7E2.png Trixie doesn't remember anymore S7E2.png Starlight releasing even more red smoke S7E2.png Starlight bottles even more of her anger S7E2.png Trixie jumping out of Twilight's throne S7E2.png Trixie having an idea S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "did you remember?" S7E2.png Trixie in the mood for cinnamon nuts S7E2.png Trixie "I've been craving something sweet" S7E2.png Trixie leaving the throne room S7E2.png Trixie eating cinnamon nuts S7E2.png Jeweler Pony greeting Starlight and Trixie S7E2.png Trixie happily eating cinnamon nuts S7E2.png Trixie points at Bulk Biceps' nut cart S7E2.png Trixie offers cinnamon nuts to Jeweler Pony S7E2.png Starlight asks Jeweler Pony about the Cutie Map S7E2.png Trixie "I cast a pretty amazing spell" S7E2.png Trixie "the last place I was thinking of" S7E2.png Trixie "might have been thinking about" S7E2.png Trixie pointing at brooch in display case S7E2.png Trixie still wants a new brooch S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer interrupting Trixie S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer drags Trixie off-screen S7E2.png Starlight "we don't have time for this!" S7E2.png Starlight gets angrier as Trixie eats snacks S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer bottling more anger S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "but I'm not upset" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "what's our next stop?" S7E2.png Sweet Apple Acres exterior at midday S7E2.png Granny Smith "I ain't seen it" S7E2.png Starlight "it's really, really important" S7E2.png Starlight getting even madder at Trixie S7E2.png Starlight bottles another cloud of anger S7E2.png Trixie "I'm still craving them" S7E2.png Trixie "they'd go so well with cinnamon nuts!" S7E2.png Granny Smith "them nuts sure do smell good" S7E2.png Starlight levitates Trixie's snack bag off-screen S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer groaning with exasperation S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie leave Sweet Apple Acres S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S7E2.png Trixie happily skipping through Ponyville S7E2.png Trixie "maybe we should check out" S7E2.png Trixie "Twilight's castle is made out of crystals" S7E2.png Trxie "I totally had crystals on my mind" S7E2.png Starlight weakly containing more anger S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer looking very weak S7E2.png Starlight walking toward the train station S7E2.png Trixie worried about Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Trixie "because you seem a little" S7E2.png Trixie babbling S7E2.png Starlight emanating more angry smoke S7E2.png Trixie sees smoke go into Starlight's bag S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer weak "I am great" S7E2.png Trixie "did your saddlebag just glow?" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer denies Trixie's claim S7E2.png Trixie trying to take Starlight's saddlebag S7E2.png Bulk Biceps selling cinnamon nuts S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie fight over the saddlebag S7E2.png Trixie tripping and rolling backward S7E2.png Trixie dizzy on the ground S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler stand over Trixie S7E2.png Trixie surrounded by anger-infected ponies S7E2.png Trixie "why are they looking at me like that?" S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies surround Trixie S7E2.png Granny Smith "you ruined my teacakes!" S7E2.png Trixie backing away from Granny Smith S7E2.png Jeweler Pony stands angrily over Trixie S7E2.png Jeweler Pony "you just had to give Twilight" S7E2.png Trixie "I don't understand!" S7E2.png Bulk Biceps "I'm trying to teach you!" S7E2.png Trixie calls out to Starlight for help S7E2.png Trixie runs away from Bulk Biceps S7E2.png Trixie "that seems harsh" S7E2.png Granny Smith takes a swing at Trixie S7E2.png Granny Smith menacing Trixie S7E2.png Trixie runs away from angry ponies S7E2.png Angry ponies still chasing Trixie S7E2.png Angry ponies chase Trixie up a tree S7E2.png Trixie "could be very helpful" S7E2.png Bulk Biceps tosses his nut cart at Trixie S7E2.png Trixie screaming "nuts!" S7E2.png Nut cart goes flying toward Trixie S7E2.png Trixie dizzy and covered in cinnamon nuts S7E2.png Trixie hears Bulk Biceps' booming voice S7E2.png Bulk Biceps yelling at Trixie S7E2.png Trixie calls out to Starlight Glimmer again S7E2.png Trixie runs into angry Granny Smith S7E2.png Granny Smith "bring up my dark past!" S7E2.png Trixie "I didn't know you had one" S7E2.png Granny Smith tosses her purse at Trixie S7E2.png Trixie confused by Granny's purse throw S7E2.png Jeweler Pony's visor sails over Trixie's head S7E2.png Trixie "I barely even know you!" S7E2.png Trixie "why you're all so mad at me!" S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies surround Trixie again S7E2.png Starlight approaches Trixie and angry ponies S7E2.png Anger drains out of infected ponies' eyes S7E2.png Starlight extracts anger from infected ponies S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies return to normal S7E2.png Starlight about to confess the truth S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer finally vents her anger S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "like it's no big deal" S7E2.png Starlight "you could get me in a lot of trouble" S7E2.png Trixie looks at Starlight's cloud of anger S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "the worst part is" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer shouts enraged at Trixie S7E2.png Trixie finally apologizes to Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Trixie "no idea you felt that way" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer yelling at Trixie S7E2.png Starlight's cloud of anger disappears S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer "but to be fair" S7E2.png Trixie feeling remorseful S7E2.png Starlight apologizes to other ponies S7E2.png Starlight "used magic so I wouldn't use magic" S7E2.png Bulk Biceps gasping with shock S7E2.png Bulk Biceps grieving his destroyed cart S7E2.png Starlight and ponies look confused at Bulk Biceps S7E2.png Bulk Biceps "I wear many hats" S7E2.png Bulk Biceps, Granny, and Jeweler Pony leaving S7E2.png Trixie "you and those random ponies" S7E2.png Trixie "wasn't easy" S7E2.png Trixie "I needed to hear it" S7E2.png Trixie "why didn't you just tell me" S7E2.png Starlight "I didn't want to lose you" S7E2.png Trixie scoffing S7E2.png Trixie "it'd take a lot more than that" S7E2.png Trixie "our friendship is stronger" S7E2.png Starlight "a magical temper tantrum" S7E2.png Trixie "the boring pony you were becoming" S7E2.png Trixie "the Starlight I love is passionate" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer moved by Trixie's words S7E2.png Trixie "my favorite parts of you" S7E2.png Trixie "you forgive me every time" S7E2.png Starlight "I'll forgive you if you forgive me" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie hugging S7E2.png Trixie remembers what she was thinking of S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie enter the Ponyville spa S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie find the Cutie Map S7E2.png Trixie "there's more to it than that" S7E2.png Trixie "how glad I am to have met you" S7E2.png Trixie recalls how she and Starlight first met S7E2.png Trixie about to cast teleport magic again S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer tackles Trixie S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie return the map to the throne room S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie surprised by the Mane Six's return S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie acting casual S7E2.png Starlight "I learned a friendship lesson" S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie look at each other S7E2.png Trixie "we'll meet you there!" S7E2.png Trixie asks Starlight about a memory-wiping spell S7E2.png Trixie didn't learn a thing S7E2.png Trixie "how will we ever have fun?" S7E2.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie laugh together S7E2.png IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 5 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #5, Hot Topic variant My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #8, cover A Comic issue 12 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #12, Hot Topic cover Comic issue 17 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #17, Hot Topic cover MLP FIM Comic Issue 18 Larrys A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #18, Larry's Comics cover Comic issue 18 Larry's combined cover.jpg Trixie Alicorn Stained Glass Window Comic 18.png|Trixie in an alternate universe in Friendship is Magic #18 Comic issue 21 cover A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, cover A Comic issue 21 cover B.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, cover B Comic issue 21 Hot Topic cover.png|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, Hot Topic cover Comic issue 21 credits page.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, credits page Comic issue 21 page 2.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, page 2 Comic issue 21 page 3.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, page 3 Comic issue 21 page 4.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, page 4 Comic issue 21 page 5.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #21, page 5 Comic issue 22 cover A.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, cover A Comic issue 22 cover B.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, cover B Comic issue 22 credits page.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, credits page Comic issue 22 page 1.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, page 1 Comic issue 22 page 4.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, page 4 Comic issue 22 page 5.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #22, page 5 Comic issue 37 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #34-37, Hot Topic covers Comic issue 40 page 4.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #40, page 4 Comic issue 44 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #44, Fried Pie Comics cover Comic issue 44 Fried Pie Comics cover final version.jpg|''Friendship is Magic'' #44, Fried Pie Comics cover final version Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series Comic micro 3 page 2.png|''Micro-Series'' #3, page 2 Comic micro 5 Jetpack cover.jpg|''Micro-Series'' #5, Jetpack Comics cover MLPFIM Pinkie Pie Micro Jetpack-Larry's Shared RE Cover.jpg|''Micro-Series'' #5, combined Jetpack/Larry's cover My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 6 cover A.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, cover A Friends Forever issue 6 sub cover.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, subscription cover Friends Forever issue 6 Thom Zahler cover textless.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, Thom Zahler cover Friends Forever issue 6 credits page.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, credits page Friends Forever issue 6 page 5.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, page 5 Friends Forever issue 6 page 6.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, page 6 Friends Forever issue 6 page 7.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #6, page 7 Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 Books-A-Million cover.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #18, Books-A-Million cover Friends Forever issue 18 credits page.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #18, credits page Friends Forever issue 37 cover A.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #37, cover A Friends Forever issue 37 sub cover.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #37, subscription cover Friends Forever issue 37 credits page.jpg|''Friends Forever'' #37, credits page Merchandise Mystery pack 4 Lulamoon.jpg|The first mystery pack version of Trixie Lulamoon, named simply Lulamoon in the initial European release. Mystery Pack 2012 Trixie Lulamoon.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie deserves her own pose instead of this Rarity one. Trixie Lulamoon minifigure.jpg Mini Pony Collectors Guide cover.png TrixieToy.png|As seen in the 2012 Toy Fair. ASM's Toy Fair 2012 4.jpg Kmart Trixie toy.jpg|My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Pony Wedding Trixie Lulamoon Figure Funko Trixie unboxed.jpg Funko Trixie Clear.png|Clear figure Funko Trixie.png|Funko figure SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Season 3 DVD back.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png Trixie plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png Build a Bear Workshop Trixie.png My Little Pony Trixie Lulamoon small plush.jpg Trixie trading card S3.jpg Trixie Ultra PRO deck box.jpg Trixie Hot Topic t-shirt.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Trixie Art Nouveau.jpg 8bit-trixie-shirt.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous Trixie grin Magic Duel promotional.png Trixie with Alicorn Amulet turnaround.jpg|A model sheet of Trixie, with the Alicorn Amulet from Magic Duel. Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg|A background of Ponyville, under Trixie's control from Magic Duel Human Trixie (Early Version).jpg Trixie and Twilight The Most Powerful Magic of All is Friendship.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Trixie eye close up S1E6.png|Season 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|Season 2 Trixie about to use magic on Rainbow S3E05.png|Season 3 Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png|Season 5 Trixie's grinning entrance S6E6.png|Season 6